


Roses

by outlineincolor456



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x20 spoilers, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Sam Winchester's 36th birthday, Sam Winchester's birthday 2019, Season 14 Spoilers, Season 14 finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlineincolor456/pseuds/outlineincolor456
Summary: A look at how Sam and Dean have celebrated Sam's birthday, and how they're spending this May 2nd.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a short one, started and (currently) unfinished ask story on say-yes-to-hole's tumblr. I lost track of what was the last part I sent in, so I finished it and now it's here. It will show up on both her tumblr and my Wincest sideblog that you can find @j2sunflowerbaby . You might need tissues. Fair warnin'.

Sam didn’t actually like his birthday much, not since Dean sold his soul thirteen years ago and died the same day twelve years ago. It was only after the Leviathans and they’d sort of settled into the bunker that Sam didn’t actually hate his birthday and avoid Dean for the day. Dean always tried to pull him to a bar and get him laid, get him drunk, show him “a good time”. Really all Sam wanted was to have a quiet day with his brother. With somewhere to call home, not that he called the bunker home at that point, Dean settled down a little, stopped dragging Sam to bars as often and was happy when he voluntarily went with. Six months after getting the bunker Sam confessed to Dean how he felt. Dean needed time, and space from Sam, to process the confession. After two weeks of talking things over, Dean took his little brother on a date. Nothing really special, at least not to anyone on the outside. But they went to a nicer than usual restaurant that had a wine list and junk like that. They skipped on wine, but they didn’t pass up on the nice bourbon, which they both had along with a soda since you only get so much bourbon. It was the best date Sam had ever been on. Sam had been on a LOT of bad dates.

The following birthday, Sam was awoken with kisses and a single scarlet rose. Dean had taken him to a museum, they spent the day there and later they walked around the park, holding hands and enjoying the simplicity of it all. The next year they were on a hunt, Sam’s birthday almost completely forgotten, until Dean provided yet another perfect scarlet rose a few minutes before midnight. Sam pressed and saved the first rose, and did the same with that one. Every year Dean gave Sam a scarlet rose. Even when he went off galavanting around the country as a demon, Sam had woken to a scarlet rose on his pillow. That birthday Sam spent it in tears, clutching the rose tightly, even though the thorns cut deeply. The next year was almost as bad, they were running out of ideas and resources, but still, Dean took Sam out, this time taking him to see the Smithsonian and pressing a rose into his hands as they walked back to the Impala. 

Then there was the whole fiasco with Kelly Kline. Sam actually remembered his birthday that year, it was just kinda like playing music in the background though, but Dean, Dean remembered. Dean even made a special dinner and pulled Sam away from research for the night. They drove Baby out to a field and ate their picnic dinner on her hood, watching the sun set and fade into stars where they made love.

Last year was the first year that Jack was there for Sam’s birthday. Jack, despite Dean’s death glares, made a big thing about it. Sam didn’t have it in him to tell him no. Jack and Castiel spent the day doing...things. Castiel had enlisted Dean’s help to keep Sam out of the bunker for the day. Since it was a lot harder to have sex with a nephilim around, they spent a few hours driving around and then had insanely satisfying passionate sex. When they got the call from Cas to come back they almost groaned in frustration and didn’t go. They dragged their feet, telling Cas they’d be an hour, even though they were only twenty-ish minutes away. Dean spoiled Sam a little by eating him out and cleaning up the mess he’d left inside his soulmate, then swapping spit like a pair of lovesick teens and relishing in the taste of Dean’s orgasm and Sam’s musky tang. Jack and Castiel made a cake, it was nice, a little ugly looking, but a delightful lemon cake and lavender buttercream. Dean didn’t even bitch about it being cake, or that it had flower flavored icing. Sam did blush and stutter a half-protest at the party hats and candles on the cake though, so of course, Dean encouraged Jack and Cas to enforce the candles and hats.

Castiel got Sam a book, well, more like Castiel had translated things from Enochian to English, explaining that they were bedtime stories and things of that sort explaining angel culture. Jack had gotten Sam a new bag for his laptop, since the one he was using was the same one he’d taken with him to Stanford and was near tatters. Sam had been almost mad when he found a brand new laptop inside of it too. Sam thanked them both, and managed to stop Jack from asking what Dean had gotten him, explaining that they didn’t really do a gift exchange for Sam’s birthday between the two of them. Castiel managed to get Jack to leave with him, and Sam was grateful, mostly because it looked like Dean wanted to deck the kid for implying that he didn’t do anything for Sam on his birthday. Dean gave Sam his rose as he washed him, ending their day with a relaxing bath and another round of gentle lovemaking. 

This year, Sam didn’t see a point. He shot God. He brought on the end of the world, again. When Dean woke him up Sam pushed him away, whispering that he just couldn’t this year, Dean, sorry. Sam felt even worse when he saw the heartbreak in Dean’s eyes. Dean nodded and kissed Sam softly, telling him that he’d go make breakfast. Sam just nodded and rolled over, waiting until Dean left to let the tears he had been holding back fall onto the pillow. Jack was dead. Mom was dead, again. The world was ending. He was killing everyone. He didn’t even know where to start to fix it. Sam almost let himself full out cry. But Dean would notice. 

Twenty minutes later Sam heard Dean coming back and buried his face into the pillow to hide his reddened face. “Sammy, hey. C’mon I made chocolate chip pancakes, gotta sit up baby boy.” Dean coaxed. Sure enough Sam’s half stuffed up nose could smell the promised pancakes and with a smooth motion, Sam rubbed his face and rolled over so he could sit up. “Oh sweetheart.” Dean whispered, slipping into bed next to Sam and setting the tray of food on the bedside table. 

“It’s nothing, De, just tired.” He tried to brush it off and picked up a cup of coffee, letting the heat from the cup warm his hands as he stared into the dark brown depths. 

“No, Sam. No. Baby it is not nothing.” 

“Dean, I-” Sam sighed and rolled his lower lip between his teeth. “This is the second time I’ve unleashed the end of the world. And this time I really did it.” 

Dean wrapped himself around Sam and nuzzled his hair, pressing kisses behind Sam’s ear. “You didn’t know Chuck would just go ‘fuck it, fuck you, fuck everything’. I don’t blame you, I’m tired too. We’ve been the front line and the only line for too long, and Chuck didn’t care. He didn’t care if we were tired and just wanted some simplicity. That isn’t your fault. It’s not your fault that God is a toddler throwing a tantrum because his parent wouldn’t put bubblegum in the mac and cheese.” 

Sam snorted and lightly jabbed Dean in the side with his elbow. “Yeah, I’m glad you didn’t do that, it would’ve been gross.” Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Sammy. We’ve lost too much, you’re right.” 

“I would’ve never lasted De, if you had killed Jack. I would’ve turned that gun on myself.” 

“I know. Chuck wanted the ending. Popcorn and coke, the edge of the seat nearly peeing yourself with excitement kind of ending.”

“I realized that and it pissed me off so bad De, that we were nothing but pieces. You know, I think Chuck would’ve ended it even if we both bit the bullet. He would’ve sent something that normally you and I would’ve taken care of, and there wouldn’t be anyone to take care of it. He would’ve destroyed everything anyway. Like a child bored with their toy.” Sam sighed heavily. 

“Okay, I know you don’t really want to, but it’s your birthday. C’mon Sam, let’s just have something good after all the bad.” Dean suggested, pulling the breakfast spread over and placing the tray in their laps. Sam gave his lover a watery smile and nodded. They ate the stack of pancakes and home fries and bacon, Dean ate most of the bacon. Most of the day they spent glued to one another. Dean took Sam to a local lavender farm, knowing how much Sam was relaxed by the scent, and Dean was too, even if he’d deny it until the day he died. They had a picnic, something that they both enjoyed, and Dean took them home. Dinner was simple, Dean’s famous spaghetti and meatballs and red wine. 

“We should visit Jody and the girls, and Donna too. I’m surprised they haven’t called asking about what’s happened yet.” Sam suggested quietly.

“We’ll leave tomorrow, okay? I’m sure that they’ll want to see us anyway.” Dean agreed, setting their dishes in the sink and pulling Sam to him. “I’m sorry that today kinda sucks.” 

“It’s not your fault Dean, I had a good time.” 

“I know, c’mon, let’s go to bed. We can watch Netflix until we pass out.”

They changed into comfortable pajamas and settled into their spots in bed, Dean closest to the door. “I wanted to do something special this year since the whole Michael thing did a number on everyone, but it’s not a good idea now. So…” Dean offered Sam the rose, the petals perfectly open and full, flawless scarlet. 

“What? Dean, I love these roses, I don’t think there’s anything besides you that tops these.” 

“I wanted to get you a dog this year.” Dean muttered, eyes dipping low and a blush staining his freckled cheeks. 

“De… You- but that-” Sam stuttered and choked on the words. “You wanted to retire?” He managed finally. Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, I mean, just the actual hunting part, like we talked about. We’d have just picked up what Bobby did.”

“Oh Dean, I would’ve loved that.” Sam whispered and kissed the older Winchester softly. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do that, Sam.” 

“I know, it’s okay. I know. We probably wouldn’t have any time to retire at this point.” 

“Yeah, I just hope… I hope this isn’t your last birthday, y’know? I kinda hope I can still do those plans I have.” 

“Oh?” 

“Nope, not telling. You’ll find out.”

“Alright Dean. I love you, thank you for an amazing birthday.” 

“It wasn’t the best, I’m sorry I couldn’t top any of the past years.” 

“You always do, as long as I get one of these.” Sam smiled and gently booped Dean’s nose with the flower. “I wish there was a way of knowing if things would survive if Heaven will still stand. I hope so, I hope we go there and not to the Empty, after everything, I don’t care what happens as long as we’re home together.” 

“In Baby?” 

“Yeah, in Baby.” 

“Happy birthday Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I'll have a biker!Dean and goth!Sam and a boyking!Sam and knight of hell!Dean stories soon! No promises that they're going to be complete when I first post them, they may end up being multi chapters.


End file.
